jalanjalan ke mol haehyuk dan kyumin ver
by metya herzu
Summary: NO SUMMARY


FF komedi

Tittle: jalan-jalan ke mol~ *bahasa tidak baku yah? Seharusnya mall hehhehehe*

Author: metya herzu

Rating: K+

Genre: komedi abal-abal

Cast:

~haehyuk aka eunhae

~kyumin

Lenght: oneshoot

Nb: tak ada maksud lain kecuali menghibur. Bahasa yang digunakan bahasa sehari-hari alias informal.

NO BASH!

Langsung saja keysi production...

''chagiyaaaaaaaa...~ ke emmoll yukk...''

Teriakkan dari 100 meter yang udah terdengar dikuping namja cakep dari orok yang tak ketulungan manisnya semua yeoja atau namja kelepek-kelepek kalo lihat dia.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan lee donghae.

citttttt...

Suara mobil parkir (?)

''yack, kau buat aku malu saja hyukkie...kau tahu kan aku ini namja populer sejagat sekolah''

pamer lagi si donghae. Untung populer beneran.

''ya aku tahu, lagian aku juga namja gak populer aja biasa ajah huh, repot amat sih wek''

eunhyuk tak kalah bacotnya.

Hari gini gak ngebacot? Pergi aja wek.

*plakk

''hm, eh tadi kamu teriak pake toak yah? Kenceng amat, pake acara ngajak ke mol lagi, punya duit apa?''

Tanya donghae pada eunhyuk sang kekasih sekolahnya *apah?

''enggak'' eunhyuk dengan muka pas-pasan menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

''trus? Nanti kalo kamu mau beli-beli gimana kalau tak ada duit? Ngamen dulu?''

Tanya donghae lagi pada eunhyuk.

''boleh juga, eh jangan nanti keluarga gue malu, masa monyet jadi pengamen di seoul? Gak lucu kan, padahal gue imut''

''yayayayayayaya...so? Kapan jalannya? Sekarang? Berdua? Apah? Mau ditaroh mana muka gue? Ajak yang lain aja yah''

''heleh, nyesel gak sih gue punya pacar kayak lu? ajak aja, tapi jangan banyak-banyak, nanti angkotnya gak muat wookie''

Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya yang sipit.

''lu tadi kedip kah hyukkie?''

Tanya donghae untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memperhatikan mata eunhyuk yang sedikit agak enggak besar (?).

''apa liat-liat? Iri dengan mata gue?''

''sekarepmulah,

telpon yang lain sono''

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah,

haehyuk couple lagi nongrong bareng didepan sekolah dengan duduk mode masa kini.

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja dan diikuti namja pula datang.

''sudah lama menunggu yah? Mianhae, tadi minnie sakit perut, jadi tadi nungguin toiletnya dulu deh''

Penjelasan kyuhyun yang sangat maasuk didengkul.

'sialan, gak gitu juga'

Batin sungmin.

''yaudah kajjaa~''

Eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae.

''eitsss...tunggu dulu...

Kita naik apa?''

Sungmin men-stop ria eunhyuk, donghae dan kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah.

''naik angkot? Waeyo?''

Dengan polosnya donghae menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

Dan wajah sungmin berubah derastis.

''waeyo minnie?''

kyuhyun khawatir dengan wajah sungmin yang tak meng-enakkan.

''aku gak mau...kalian tidak nonton tipi apah? Nanti kalo gue diapa-apain sama orang trus terjadi sama gue? Mau tanggung jawab?''

Dengan wajah energik(?) sungmin menjelaskan.

''uhm..okeh naik mobil gue aja''

bremmm...

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil avanza melesat didepan mereka dan berhenti pada donghae.

''eh kenapa gak bilang bawa mobil?

Kalo gitu dari tadi aja kita naik mobil elu donghae ku sayang atau kalau tidak gara-gara sungmin, kau tak akan membawa mobilmu? Jangan bilang kau tak mencintaiku lagi, okeh cukup sudah kisah kita, ''

Bacot eunhyuk tak terelakkan dan membuat donghae sekaligus kyumin bengong dibuatnya.

''bukan gue yang bawa kok, kan tadi supir gue yang bawa week''

Donghae dengan santainya.

Eunhyuk gak jadi marah (?).

.

.

.

.

.

keempat namja tadi sudah sampai disebuah gedung kaki lima(?) Yang sangat padat penduduknya.

''kajja kita jalan''

Baru aja masuk keempat namja tadi sudah dilirikkin sama yeoja-yeoja yang ada.

Dan inilah perbincangan para yeoja.

*nama disensor(?)*

''wah yang mukanya mirip ikan ganteng yah?''

''yang semok itu imut banget''

''eh yang mukanya kayak setan kok mirip sama evil yah?''

''mirip member super junior yah? Cuma mirip yah?''

Merasa diomongin, sang raja narsis aka kyuhyun langsung memasang pose ala idol.

''sok lu ah, mereka ntu lirikkin gue yang manis :p''

Sungmin tak kalah dengan kyuhyun, dia pun pura-pura berselca ria di depan salah satu pohon cabe di mol itu.

''dongeee...ada tutup muka gak?''

Tanya eunhyuk yang sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

''waeyo? Kau alergi dekat-dekat manusia?''

Pletakk

Awww...donghae meringis dengan tetap dengan ketampanannya.

''gak tauk...gue takut kemanisan gue abis gara-gara diliatin terus sama para yeoja,''

Pletakk

Gantian sekarang eunhyuk yang meringis dengan ala monyetnya.

.

.

Ketika mau menaikki eskalator,

*soalnya lift-nya banjir jadi gak bisa dipake*

keempat namja tadi melihat dua sosok yang tak asing bagi mereka.

''tak asing yah?''

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

''yaeyalah, mereka kan manusia, buka alien''

Jawab sungmin polos.

''eh itu siwon dan kibum bukan?''

Akhirnya ada yang waras biasanya tak sewaras ini yaitu haehyuk/ eunhae couple

Mereka pun mendatangi dua sosok tadi.

''cepat lah wonnieee...ntu eskalator gak bakal nelen kamu pang''

omel kibum yang gak betah melihat kelakuan siwon.

''aduh bummie, nanti kalo guee...''

''siwon, kibum, kalian mau kelantai dua juga? Ayo bareng...''

Tanpa basa-basa eunhyuk langsung saja menarik tangan siwon dan kibum.

Alhasil siwon langsung tercengang karena dirinya berhasil.

.

.

.

''wah terima kasih banyak eunhyuk, kau telah membuatnya berani, gomawo''

Kibum memeluk eunhyuk.

Donghae yang melihat kejadian ini tak tinggal diam,

''eunhyukkie, sekarang kau?''

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca donghae menatap eunhyuk.

''yack kau babo ya? Kita berdua kan uke? Apa salahnya,''

''oh ya, ya?''

''hmm, kalian mau bareng kami?''

Tanya sungmin lembut.

''oh aniyo, aku dan siwon ingin kesuatu tempat. Annyeong gyeseyo''

Pamit kibum lembut.

''kibum..siwonnya ketinggalan ntuh''

Kyuhyun menunjuk siwon yang memeluk tembok entah kenapa.

Dengan repleks kibum langsung menyeretnya.

.

.

.

''eunhyuk, donghae kita jalan masing-masing saja gimana? Anggaplah kencan, nanti kita bertemu di depan kalau sudah selesai okey, dan call me okey''

Saran kyuhyun dan mendapat dari anggukan.

''wah dongee..lihat baju ini imut sekali bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita berikan pada anak kita?''

''anak? Anak dari mana?''

Donghae bingung melihat kelakuan eunhyuk.

''oh yaya, kita gak punya anak aku lupa''

Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan baju anak kecil tadi dan berjalan menuju baju yang seumuran dengannya.

dipilih baju dipilih

''donge , lihat, bagaimana menurutmu aku manis bukan?''

Eunhyuk yang sudah mengenakan baju dengan corak monyet.

''uhmm, gak usah pamer keluarga kayaknya, terlalu mencolok''

'monyet pake baju monyet? Apa jadinya?' batin donghae.

''oh baiklah''

Eunhyuk menghilang lagi.

Donghae hanya duduk termenung tanpa alasan.

'kencan? Tau gini gue gak ikutan deh'

Batin donghae meratapi nasibnya yang disuruh mengomentari baju apa yang pas dengan eunhyuk.

.

.

''kyunniieeee~ lihat itu itu...

Toko itu pink semuaaa... ''

Sungmin langsung ngacir ketempat sasaran.

kyuhyun hanya menerima nasib apa adanya.

''ini, ini, ini, yang itu juga''

''oh ya kyunnie, kau bawa barang-barangku itu, jangan sampai lecet''

Memerintah dan kembali,

Sungmin sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa agak bosan mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan.

And...

Treng...

Muncullah sebuah ide untuk sang kekasih.

.

.

Donghae yang juga sedikit merasa bosan mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Treng...

Mucullah sebuah ide setelah melihat beberapa stel baju diujung sana.

Sama seperti kyuhyun ini untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

''huwaaaa...kyunnieee...kau membuatku maluuuuuu''

Sungmin langsung berteriak histeris setelah melihat penampakan di depannya.

'berhasil' girang kyuhyun dalem hati.

''waeyo? Memang kau saja yang boleh berdandan cantik? Aku juga mau, lagian aku merasa bosan hanya memperhatikan kau belanja''

Kyuhyun melihatkan badannya memutar udah kayak komedi putar.

''tapi gak gitu juga, kalo mau dilakuin jangan disini''

protes sungmin.

''tapi menurutmu cantik kan?''

Sungmin melihat kyuhyun serius dan ada senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya saat ini.

'loh? Bukannya kesal? Dan minta segera pulang, kok malah senang? Atau jangan-jangan'

Batin kyuhyun was-was.

.

.

''chagiya...lihat aku!''

Donghae membuat eunhyuk hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya.

''donge? Itu kau?''

Eunhyuk tak percaya.

''iyah, bagaimana?''

''uhm lumayan''

Dan sama yang dilakukan oleh sungmin, eunhyuk mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

'sial, kayaknya bakal gue yang kena bukan dia. Matilah awak'

Batin donghae.

.

.

Dengan antusias eunhyuk menggandeng donghae yang masih memakai baju wanita dan lengkap dengan riasan.

'kau mau membuatku malu tadi hah? Akan kubalas kau ya'

batin licik eunhyuk.

'setelah ini, bakal oplas deh gue biar gak malu' lirih donghae.

Tak sengaja pula,

Kyumin dan eunhae couple bertemu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

Sang seme melakukan hal yang sama.

''donghae?'' sungmin tak percaya.

''kyuhyun?'' eunhyuk juga tak percaya.

donghae dan kyuhyun hanya menahan malu dan berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan kain pel.

huwaaakakakakakakak...

tertawa yang sangat nyaring dari kedua uke.

''oh my gosh, donghae .apakah tadi kau berniat membuat malu eunhyuk? Seperti yang dilakukan kyuhyun? Hahaahahha''

Tanya sungmin namun masih tak henti tertawa.

Para pengunjung yang melihat mereka berpikiran

''mereka sudah gila?''

''itu namja?''

''mereka itu baru keluat RSJ?''

Merasa dilirikkin mereka pun berusaha bersikap biasa dan menuruni eskalator untuk pulang.

Rencana para uke untuk mengerjai para seme dibatalkan karena mereka terlalu sayang takut para seme kenapa-kenapa alias takut digondol satpol pp.

.

.

The end~

.

.

gimana? Jelek? Saya ngaku.

Gak jelas? Saya ngaku.

Gak lucu? Saya ngaku.

Endingnya gantung? Saya ngaku.

Tapi tolong jangan bakar saya okey.

Dimaklumin aja yah, saya buatnya dadakan. Hehehe

RCL please~


End file.
